Coming out of the Dark
by NocturnalAstroMonkey
Summary: I'm suffocating. Drowning. Falling into a slow death.  I can feel their clawed fingers reaching out to me, waiting to pull me under and devour me.
1. Chapter 1

I'm suffocating. Drowning. Falling into a slow death. I can feel their clawed fingers reaching out to me, waiting to pull me under and devour me. I don't know who they are, but they're grabbing me and I'm trying to get free. I fight. I scream. I beg. I cry. But they just keep pulling. I can feel their fingers digging into my skin, their teeth sinking in…..ripping me apart. And its agony….like a fire burning from the inside out….swallowing me…consuming all that I am. But just as suddenly as it all began it stopped. It's like I'm hanging in this limbo and any second I fear I might fall….but I'm floating. Suspended in this place and filled with a pain that lingers and refuses to disappear. I open my eyes but all I can see is blackness….a darkness that covers me and everything around me. Where am I?

* * *

I hear a voice, but it's muffled and too far away. There's a hand on my shoulder….shaking me…..and I scream…I beg them to let me go….but they don't. Whoever it is keeps shaking me and they feel closer now and a heat surrounds me. It's so hot but it's different. It's not like that fire I felt before. It's just warm and it seems so familiar…..like I should know who this heat belongs to. And there's that voice again, calling my name….it sounds worried….scared. Suddenly things begin to click….I know that voice. JACOB!

I struggle against the fog that clouds my mind and vision…. I've got to get out of this darkness. I have to get back to Jacob…..I have to tell him I'm sorry; I have to wake up…JACOB! I scream, can he even hear me or is it just echoing off the walls of my mind.

JACOB….JACOB…..JACOB…..JACOB…..it becomes a chant as I struggle to open my eyes. I'm crying now, I just want to wake up; I just want to get back to my Jacob. My Jacob…is he really mine?

**A/N: Bella has not been bitten. Her pain has been personified in that first paragraph. Review if you'd like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to say it in the first chapter but I DON'T own Twilight or any of its characters (not that anyone didn't know this)...**

JPOV

I remember sitting in the garage tinkering with the rabbit and wishing that Bella was there with me….but I messed up. I'd hurt her and I doubted she'd ever forgive me.

So there I was lost in my thoughts when Sam came bursting in looking more afraid than I had ever seen him look.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"Jake…it's Bella."

"Bella?"

"I don't have time to explain, but you need to phase and follow me."

Something told me that something horrible had happened to Bella….My Bells…..

Without a thought I phased and took off after Sam. As soon as I was in my wolf form I could hear the packs thoughts and I realized they were all centered around Bella and vampires….Vampires….

* * *

I can't really recall exactly how long it took to make it to the clearing, I just remember running into the clearing and seeing her there…in the grip of the red headed leech we'd been trying to track down for weeks. I heard Sam warning me; telling me to wait….but she had Bella…she had my Bells…and before I knew it I'd leapt through the air and right at the leech's head.

She was surprised and clearly hadn't been expecting this, so she ended up dropping Bella. I heard Bella cry out as she hit the ground and my focus immediately went to her. I could hear the pack in the background ripping the leech apart, but I only had eyes for Bella.

I have no idea how much time had passed, I just remember Sam telling me we had to get Bella to the hospital. So I phased back, quickly throwing on a pair of shorts that someone had handed me, before scooping Bella up and running towards the hospital.

On the way to the hospital I held her as close as I could without hurting her, whispering soothing words as she whimpered and whined. And as I stared down at her I vowed that I'd never hurt her again…..that if she'd let me, I'd be her's forever… her protector and provider….her confidant…her best friend…her lover…her wolf….her Jacob.

**A/N: The chapters are going to be on the short side**** b/c that's just the way it worked out in the end**. **I will more than likely add the back story so you'll know exactly how Jacob 'messed up' all of the events preceding this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter occurs several weeks (3 or 4) later.**

BPOV

It felt like forever, but finally I'd cleared the fog and opened my eyes….and there he was. Wearing that grin I loved so much and wiping away tears. And I couldn't stand the sight of Jacob crying.

"Jacob?" I whispered, wincing at how scratchy my throat felt; like it hadn't been used for quite sometime

"Oh, Bells." He sighed trailing a finger down my face

"Why are you crying?"

"I'd thought I lost you Bella. And now I'm just so happy you're awake and going to be ok."

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"What?" He asked clearly surprised and confused

"I know I've been hurting you and I've been such an idiot and I'm really sorry and I don't deserve you, but I…..I can't…..I can't live without you Jake."

"Oh Bells…you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you really? You're not just saying it because you're afraid you're going to hurt me?"

"I've always loved you Jacob, I just….after Edward I was broken and I was so afraid to let you in."

"Let me in Bells….let me love you." He whispered staring into my eyes like I was all he could see…. all he would ever see

"Love me Jacob Black." I whispered back lost in those chocolate eyes

Suddenly his lips touched mine and the world disappeared. It was just him and I, lost in each other and promising forever with one single kiss.

I think we would've stayed there forever, but the doctor came in with Charlie and the whole pack behind him.

"They were driving the staff crazy, so I figured I should probably let them in."

I couldn't believe my eyes…what was he doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Carlisle?"

"Bella." He smiled as he approached my bed

If Carlisle was here did that mean the rest of the Cullen's were too?

"You seem to be healing pretty well and you should be out of here sometime next week."

"Ummm, I thought you guys left?"

"We did….but Alice got a vision of you and Victoria and we came back. But it looks like we didn't really need to." He answered as he checked my vitals and wrote the results down on my chart

"Yea, I've got my own little wolf pack to keep me safe."

"So I see." Carlisle smiled but he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable

"They're great protectors and even better friends….brother's really." I whispered the last part knowing that they'd hear me….needing them to hear me

"Awww Bella." Embry grinned as he came over to give me a hug.

Even Sam smiled at this…actually smiled, something I'd only ever seen him do when he was with Emily.

Pretty soon the whole pack had made their way over to me and smothered me in hugs and then came Charlie who seemed to be a little worse for wear.

"You know Bella, someday you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry Dad." I smiled sheepishly

"Just try to stay out of trouble for a while…give your old man a break huh?"

"No worries Charlie, I'll keep an eye on her."

For a minute Charlie just stared at Jacob, "Just don't hurt her Jacob, she's had enough of that. And I don't want to have to shoot Billy's only son."

"I'll do my best sir." Jacob stated firmly

And it was as if he and my father had come to some sort of secret and silent agreement, one that without a doubt, involved protecting me at all cost.

In that moment surrounded by the pack, Jacob and my Dad I knew just how lucky I was to have so many people who loved me and who were willing to sacrifice anything and everything for me.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

I sat there watching Bella, surrounded by the pack and Charlie and she looked so happy and I could feel the love that we all had for each other; like there was so much of it that it spilled into every corner of the room and enveloped us in its cocoon. But then I spotted Dr. Cullen and he looked as if he intruded on something private. Which I guess he had, because this right here was my world; Bella's world and the Cullen's didn't belong in it anymore; I think he knew this too. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him though.

Did he know what it was like to be a part of a family that was bound by something stronger than blood? I knew that he had a family and that they loved each other, but I sensed that when it came down to it they weren't as strong as us. And I truly felt sorry for them.

**A/N: I realize this chapter was extremely short but I am at a loss as to how I want to continue this story so this is it for now. If I can find a way to continue this then I will but I make no promises. Feel free to review this story and tell me your opinions, I'm completely open to suggestion as well. **


End file.
